1. Field
The following description relates to a technology associated with an online shopping mall, and more particularly, to a personalized shopping mall system using a virtual camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0072846, published on Jun. 29, 2011, has proposed a technology for cropping, from an image output from a camera, a part in which there is movement or a part to which attention is paid, such as a human face or a car license plate, and outputting the cropped part.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0039652, published on Apr. 22, 2013, has proposed a load balancing technology for searching for two or more subnets storing content, selecting one subnet providing content requested according to a network state from among two or more found subnets, selecting a node providing the requested content, and delivering the content to a user. Thus, while a content server delivers content to the user, an optimal server node may be selected from a network to increase traffic efficiency and provide a high-quality, real-time streaming service.
The inventors of the present invention conducted research on a technology for creating a virtual camera having a different region of interest (ROI) from an image of an offline shop captured by one physical camera using the image cropping technology and streaming a shopping mall page including the virtual camera.
In addition, the inventors of the present invention conducted research on a technology for creating a virtual camera having a different ROI from an offline shop screen formed by sequentially connecting images of an offline shop captured by a plurality of physical cameras using the image cropping technology and streaming a shopping mall page including the virtual camera.
In addition, the inventors of the present invention conducted research on a technology for creating a plurality of different virtual cameras having regions in which 3D objects, which are detected using a stereo disparity between 2D images of the offline shop captured by a plurality of physical cameras disposed adjacent to each other and configured to capture shop images in real time, are located as ROIs from an offline shop screen including the 3D objects and streaming a shopping mall page including the virtual cameras.
In addition, the inventors of the present invention conducted research on a technology for creating a virtual camera having a different ROI from an image of an offline shop captured by a physical camera, providing a shopping mall page including the created virtual camera, and distributing and then transmitting steaming loads of ROI images that are played by virtual cameras, which are included in virtual camera regions of shopping mall pages.